Chapter 5 - Eternal Beings
Mireno ~ The cemetery of lurking evil ~ '' This is the fifth chapter of the game, in which Ein and party travel towards Mireno Cemetery, as there are strong levels of demonic activity there. Of particular note in this chapter is the stone skipping "mini-game" and the secret area in this chapter, as well as the ankh puzzle. Areas and Maps '''Area 1 - Ghost Town' -ghost town in northeastern Riviera. An underground catacomb lies beneath it.- Map [ 1 ] - [ 2 ] - [ 3 ] > Area 2 - Pilgrimage Way -dark path leading toward the cemetery's underground caverns. Torches illuminate the path.- Map [ 1 ] - [ 2 ] - [ 3 ] > Area 3 - Cemetery Entrance -Pilgrimage Way leads to this ivy infested area. There are two entrances: north and south.- Map ........[ 4 ] > ...........| [ 1 ] - [ 2 ] ...........| ........[ 3 ] > Area 4 - Underground Lake -large lake of collected rain water. The clarity makes it appear shallow, but it's actually quite deep.- Map First time .........[ 5 ] [ 7 ] ...........| .......| [ 1 ] - [ 2 ] - [ 6 ] ...........| .......| .........[ 3 ] - [ 4 ] Second time .........[ 5 ] [ 7 ] - [ 8 ] ...........| .......| [ 1 ] - [ 2 ] - [ 6 ] ...........| .......| .........[ 3 ] - [ 4 ] Third time .........[ 5 ] [ 7 ] - [ 8 ] ...........| .......|........| [ 1 ] - [ 2 ] - [ 6 ] [ 9 ] - [ B ] > ...........| .......|.........| .........[ 3 ] - [ 4 ] [ A ] *A and B are the other portals Area 5 - Northern Catacombs -Lokin and Askus rest in this section of the catacombs.- Map ...[ 8 ] [ 5 ] - [ 6 ] .....| .......| < [ 1 ] - [ 2 ] - [ 7 ] ..............| ...........[ 3 ] - [ 4 ] Area 6 - Southern Catacombs -Iduna and Teula rest in this part of the catacombs.- Map ....................[ 7 ] .......................| < [ 1 ] - [ 2 ] - [ 5 ] - [ 6 ] ..............| ............[ 3 ] - [ 4 ] Area 7 - Crystal Sanctuary -crystals stand within each sacred shrine, silently illuminating the darkness.- Map [ Red Crystal ] [ Yellow Crystal ] [ Blue Crystal ] Area 8 - Pieta -holy land of death that lies beyond the lake. Poisonous air leads visitors to their untimely deaths.- Map [ 1 ] - [ 2 ] - [ 3 ] - [ 4 ] Area 9 - Gate to Hell -dungeon deep beneath the ground, unknown to man. What secrets does this forsaken maze hide?- Map [ 1 ] - [ 2 ] - [ 3 ] - [ 4 ] Area Gallery Ghost Town.png|Ghost Town Pilgrimage Way.png|Pilgrimage Way Cemetery Entrance.png|Cemetery Entrance Northern Catacombs.png|Northern Catacombs Southern Catacombs.png|Souther Catacombs Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Chapters Category:Content Category:Riviera Plot Category:Chapters